


Your Smile is like Sunshine

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaku being awkward, Gen, Heartwarming, lots of smiles and laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Smiles are contagious and laughter even more so...“It’s like sunshine…”She heard Gaku mumble something under his breath.“What’s that?”Gaku was caught off guard, thinking she had not heard him. His cheeks gained a rosy color.





	Your Smile is like Sunshine

He found her smile the most radiant; the most beautiful he’s ever seen. He wishes that her life is only filled with happiness so that smile would never have to leave her face. He enjoyed days where even when she was super busy, she would flash a smile in his direction. It would always send his heart aflutter.

She thought his smile was charming. Anyone who caught a glance of it was sure to fall in love, she thought. With him being an idol smiling came like second nature to him, but there were smiles that were saved just for her. Soft, gentle, and caring. 

It was one of those days where work was overbearing. Tsumugi had been running around all morning making sure IDOLiSH7 was set and ready for their upcoming TV appearances and interviews scheduled for the day. As their manager she wanted to make sure everything went as smooth as possible for them, planning and organizing everything she could. At the end of the day though she could feel the tiredness sink into her bones. 

She entered her room and let out a sigh. She thanked the stars that she had the day off tomorrow. She prepared herself for bed; cleaning her face and changing into the most comfortable pyjamas she owned. Flopping herself onto her bed she checked her phone for any messages. There were a couple from old high school friends and a message from Riku reminding her to take care of herself. She smiled at the message and sent a quick reply. A new message came in and she glanced down to see who it was. She a little surprised to see that it was from Gaku, sitting herself up from her previous position. 

“If you are free tomorrow morning, would you like to get coffee together?”

Another message came through.

“Not like that though! I don’t have work and thought maybe we could hang out.”

Tsumugi couldn’t help but smile at the messages. It’s been a while since she last saw Gaku and the other members of TRIGGER. She figured it would be a good way to start her day off. Sending a reply and setting up a meeting time and a cafe to meet at Tsumugi set her alarm and finally laid her head down to sleep.

Her alarm broke through her dreamland and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking out her window she could see it was a perfect day to go out. The sun was shining and a couple of clouds dotted the sky, adding character to the vibrant background. Her phone chimed and revealed a message from Gaku.

“Good morning Tsumugi! I look forward to seeing you today.”

She sent:

“Yes! Same to you, Gaku-san!”

She pulled a sun dress from her closet and readied herself for the day. Gaku was waiting for her outside of the cafe they had chosen. It was a small little shop, but was rumored to have some of the best pastries in the city. They chose to sit outside on the patio the cafe had just outside of the shop. A gentle breeze danced around them as they caught up on the events in each other’s lives; performances, photoshoots, dinners with their groups, and more. 

After finishing their coffee, they walked together to the train station. Tsumugi couldn’t remember the last time she felt so at ease. A smile given to her was all she needed from him to make her feel relaxed. The wind picked up and blew the trees around, scattering flower petals to the ground. Once the wind died down once more the sound of laughter filled the air.

“You have petals in your hair Tsumugi.” 

“Gaku-san too!”

Blinking, he ruffled his hair to try and get the petals out. She laughed as she reached up to clear the petals from his hair. She let the petals fall to the ground below them as he started laughing again. Reaching down, Gaku removed each of the petals from her hair.

“It’s like sunshine…”

She heard Gaku mumble something under his breath.

“What’s that?”

Gaku was caught off guard, thinking she had not heard him. His cheeks gained a rosy color.

“Oh. Well I just think your smile is like sunshine…”

A moment passed.

“I just feel better when I see your smile is all.” 

Gaku brought a hand to his face, trying to hide the embarrassment that he felt growing. 

She couldn’t help the smile that shone on her face after hearing his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing GakuTsumu so I hope I did this ship justice! Not super long but I hope you enjoy anyways! As always thank you for reading!! ♥


End file.
